Poisyn Vipierre
Hi, i'm Poisyn, but my friends call me Poi. I'm an aspiring makeup artist. Right now, i'm finishing up my senior year at Flaunt High. Even though i'm still in highschool, I've been a beauty influencer on Freight Tube, for many many years. I've collabbed with several makeup brands, and have even launched my own cosmetics and beauty line, called Hiss Kiss Cosmetics. Biography Personality Poisyn is a beauty guru, like most she can be greedy, caty, and she definatly gets involved in the drama. But she is a good friend to have on your side. She is loyal and will stick with you until the end. She goes into her 'mamma snake mode' very often when defending you or any of her other friends. She does have a short attention span, and can sometimes be reluctant to assert herself to a task, but when she does she is an excellent natural leader who can lead her beauty team to business victory. She is a very tactful artist, only doing brand deals with certain companies, while always giving 'the true tea' about any new products on the market to her followers. Though confident, Poison can be very indecisive. In terms of making choices she has to have her team around her at all times. She is extremely paranoid about making any wrong decision, and ruining any sort of product launch. Appearance Poisyn's skin is a dark orange/red color. On her head is a nest of writhing vipers ranging from yellow, blue, purple, magenta, green, and black. Her ancestor is very muddled, mostly with reptilian heritage. Because her ancestor is very complicated, she doesn't know her exact species, so she just says she is part dragon, and all serpent-queen. Her sense of fashion has been deeply influenced by what her best friend Canine Nyx has specially designed for her. Though Poisyn grew up in the city of freights and fashion (Scaris, France), she completely transformed her style when she arrived in Los Fangeles, CA - to attend Flaunt High. She used to wear lots of black and leather - but Canine helped Poisyn grow out of that comfort zone and experiment with new looks. Her style turn 18- degrees, where she used to don a leather jacket, Poisyn picks out a neon yellow crop top, with mesh cutouts, in her signature look. History Poisyn always loved makeup, her fashion, a fashion designer in Scaris, would bring Poisyn to his photoshoots and she adored watching the models transformations. Poisyn started experimenting in makeup, under similar circumstances. During photo shoots, she would sneak over to the vanity, which housed the different products. She tried to emulate the same styles and techniques she saw professionals do on the models, and with practice she became quite good at makeup. Of course she had to keep this a secret, her fashion didn't want either of his kids following him into the fashion and beauty industry. He believed they could both achieve more in life. Poisyn's brother was not interested at all in the beauty and fashion industry, instead he stayed home during his younger years. He was very interested in advanced reading about science, physics, and technology. Poisyn fell in love with beauty, she knew that no matter her father's personal wishes, she would be a makeup artist. Eventually, she was caught practicing with the professional makeup...though it did take several years. Her father didn't approve, though he had to admit she did have talent. At 13 she and her brother both started FreightTube channels. At that point, her brother had moved on from advanced studying, as he had already graduated high school, by working ahead and testing out of the remaining grades. So he had much time on his hands. Poisyn focused on beauty. Poisyn soon learned the beauty community was vicious, and the drama was unreal. But never the less, she made friends and allies, while also making several enemies - and soon she found her perfect niche. She focused on trying to start diverse trends, and had semi sucess before she was accepted at Flaunt High. Poisyn and her brother both moved to Los Fangeles to attend Flaunt High, a world renowned preforming arts school for the future entertainers of the monster world. They had both turned 14, and their father shipped them off. He had given up a long before, on his wish to have Poisyn involved in the beauty community. While her brother was nervous about being accepted to the school, Poisyn knew in her heart it was the right place for her. Once way or another she would be accepted and start the first chapter of the rest of her life. At the first day of school, where knew students take the admissions exam, and old students hang out and get back together with friends who they hadn't scene over the summer. Poisyn and her brother were both anxious, especially since they knew 'Fright-tubers' hadn't become extremely respected in the Entertainment Industry outside of fans. At Flaunt, they had to impress producers, agents, and the acceptance board in order to have a chance at the excellent tools the faculty would use to help boost their careers. As planned, both Poisyn and her brother were accepted into the school. Poisyn passed the test with flying colors, but her brother had a little more trouble, barely making it in the school with some coaxing from her sister. Immediately, they signed up for clubs and found their lockers and suites. Poisyn was thrilled. She was finally on her path to becoming a professional makeup artist and being featured in cosmetic stores across the globe. Poisyn settled in perfect and looked forward to the rest of her highschool career. In the first year at the school she met many friends. The first ghoul she met, Giszelle Mirage, international pop sensation...or at least was going to be a future international pop sensation. Giszelle was the student selected to show Poisyn the school. During the tour, Poisyn met the rest of Giszelle's friend group: Canine Nyx, Malika Chephirah, Kireina Kuchigane, Kei Sune, Kaede Sune and Chambrius Ochia. These ghouls were the most popular students in the school (though in a school where everyone is popular, status comes from social following and how large your fanbase actually is). Poisyn had a pretty big fanbase from Freighttube, but in comparison to these other ghouls, it was very little. Giszelle decided to adopt Poisyn into their group, she seemed like she would be a good fit, and a 'cool' choice to include to her entourage. Besides, Giszelle kept monsters around her who could assist in her goal of international stardom. Canine, a fashion designer dressed the group. Kei and Kaede were both hair stylists. Malika and Kireina were both backup dancers...and Chambrius really didn't have that big of a role...but she was popular so Giszelle wanted her to hang out with them. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Drakaina Category:Flaunt High Category:Spotlight